


it came from the skies screaming and burning

by amosanguis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - random soldier, Gen, because seeing a dragon kill an army can make any man go insane., spoilers from S4 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soldier of Morgana’s watches Merlin call down the dragon. Now, the soldier has been captured and is spiraling down into madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it came from the skies screaming and burning

-z-

**_It was a dragon!_ **

You’re screaming at your captors. You tear at your hair and beg for a respite from the nightmares that torture you night and day.

**_It came from the skies screaming and burning. It picked up men and tore them apart with teeth and talon!_ **

It’s not until you’re dragged before the King for your trial that you completely lose whatever semblance of sanity you had left. And it was because you saw  _him._

**_No! Please, no!_ **

You shout when you see the boy who stands next to an old man.

**_You’re the one who called it down! You’re the one who called the dragon, shouting in its tongue. You told it to kill us, to burn us!_ **

The king turns to the boy and asks for the truth, the boy denies your words.

You’re shouting again -  ** _He did it! He called down the dragon and it burned and tore and destroyed!_** \- and there are tears on your face and when the boy looks at you there is pityhatedisgust in his eyes.

All you can hear is your brothers screaming and the dragon’s terrifying roar. All you can feel is the dragon flame on your neck and the ground you ran on trembling and quaking.

 _Hold still_ , whispers a distant voice. And suddenly, you stop as you stare at the king on his throne. Your voice is shaking and your eyes distant as you speak.  _Slowly, tell him slowly._

 **_A flash of gold and a voice of thunder and the dragon comes from the skies, screaming and burning, screamingandburning,_ ** **screamingandburning _!_**

Then you’re shaking again and you collapse to the ground, ripping at your hair and begging for death from the ceiling.

_Hold still! Just keep it together. We can make it through this._

But the voice is Reason, and Reason cannot be heard over Fear.

**_It was a dragon! Dragon! Screaming and burning!_ **

You’re still shouting and thrashing in the throes of your nightmare all the way to the executioner’s block.

**_Screaming and burning!_ **

**_Ripping and tearing with teeth and talon!_ **

**_A flash of gold and a voice of thunder!_ **

**_Screaming and burning!_ **

**_Screaming and burning!_ **

**_Screaming and bur-_**  

-z-

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Merlin’s eyes don’t flash gold when he summons the dragon, but for the purposes of this story, they will.


End file.
